falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest version of the F2RP is 1.2, dated June 9, 2008. Variations F2RP 1.2 is available in two variations: :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (58,499 KB) windows installer and :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (34,630 KB) manual install, whereby the windows installer contains additional content not available in the manual install (see "Additional Content" below). Sources The F2RP can be downloaded from the following locations: :* killap's sig on the NMA Forum threads :* killap's website :* NMA Downloads Section Note that NMA uploads may be delayed pending admin approval. The most current F2RP version is always available via killap's above mentioned NMA sig or website. Documentation The F2RP contains the following documentation: :* new content.txt - new locations, titles, perks, changes to old locations and random encounters :* readme.txt - information, FAQ and acknowledgements :* restoration project corrections.txt - new content, game changes and bug fixes :* unofficial patch corrections.txt - full list of corrections made to the unofficial patch Install Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Patches The F2RP can be installed on top of the following: :* unpatched FO2 v1.0, :* with the official FO2 v1.02 US patch installed or :* with Killap's Unofficial FO2 Patch installed. It is recommended to install the F2RP on top of a clean, unpatched and unmodded version of FO2 in order to avoid complications. Installing Interplay's official patches or killap's Unofficial FO2 patch is not necessary since all fixes contained in those updates were incorporated into the F2RP. Please also read "Compatibility with other mods" below. Installation type The F2RP works with both "Minimal" and "Humongous" FO2 install types. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Install Considerations Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 1.2. You must start a new game after installing the current release. Multi-Processor Fix If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, # Launch game and when you're in the menu # Ctrl+Alt+Del # "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" # You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" # Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." # Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version number now can be checked in-game by examining the stone behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. A three-digit number should be displayed, the final digit represents intermediate fixes added to that F2RP version after its initial release. Previous Anomalies The following issues have been addressed and fixed in the latest F2RP 1.2 release. They remain listed here for reference purposes only, primarily for the benefit of players still using previous F2RP versions. art_cache_size the F2RP 1.1 often crashed when using the elevators in the EPA. The fix was to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, i.e. "art_cache_size=255" or more. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named FO2 game directory's "proto" should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The F2RP 1.1 installer should have automatically taken care of this, but sometimes didn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. Additional Content The F2RP 1.2 installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: :* Missing children frms (for non English versions only) :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (From Mutants Rising) :* Remove random element from party member levelling (an option from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. Note that these extras are available only when using the F2RP 1.2 installer, they are not included in the manual version. Mod Compatibility General compatibility The F2RP works with the mods included in the F2RP windows installer. Other mods are incompatible unless specified otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod as disabled in Sfall. Fallout 2 Gameplay Below is a list of original FO2 bugs which currently cannot be fixed by the F2RP, or intentional game features often erroneously reported as bugs: Klamath Dumb Character dialog - When talking with Aldo the town greeter, he tells you to give him 20 coins instead of the normal 5 but both of your responses end in the same line from him as if you refused to give him any money. This doesn't appear to be a bug. There isn't dumb dialogue written for giving money and in addition, none of those choice really are clear that you in fact give him money. The Den Vic missing - I gave Vic the radio to fix and talked to Metzger afterwards, but didn't pay Vic's ransom. When I returned from Vault City to buy the car and kill Metzger, Vic was in still in the cell. I sniped all the slavers outside (keeping the front door to the slavers locked), then proceeded to snipe and kill Metzger and a few others. However, since some slavers survived (I couldn't leave combat to unlock the door), I had to leave the Den and chose the closest exit. When I returned, Vic had disappeared completely. Vic usually wanders off to Mom's Diner on his own. Look there. Derek missing - I accepted the quest to get Rebecca's book, but Derek was nowhere to be found in the eastern parts. The book, however, was in the outhouse in the NW part of the map right away. The book is placed on the map as soon as you first enter it. You don't have to talk to Derek to find it. As for him missing, I am sure he is around somewhere. I did not alter anything here. Fred missing - I can't find Fred in the Den. I checked Flick's where he usually seems to be and talked to everyone to no avail. Did he skip town? Fred is there, really. Just keep looking. Vault City Jammed vault door - You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This is an original game bug which doesn't always occur. Sometimes the doors work and sometimes they won't. Curtis dialog - After returning the doll to him, the floating dialogue for Curtis goes by too fast at some points. It is at normal speed otherwise. This is an origianl game issue. Gecko No weapon upgrade offer - Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him. NPCs Hostile NPCs - After killing the church guards for Lara, she asked me if I want to come with her and crush Tyler's party immediately or heal; I told her I wish to heal, and then I tried talking to her again to get to the next battle, but all she says is BITCH, and after that she says nothing at all. I should say that I've accidentally hit one of Lara's gang during the fight, but once the fight was over they didn't attack me or anything. This is an original FO2 feature. If you leave at once, Lara forgets you accidentally hit her friend. They not only turn hostile if you accidentally hit one of them, but also if one of them accidentally hits you or a party member. I've had plenty of instances where during a battle, a merchant party guard accidentally hits one of my party members, and without my ally actually firing back, they all start shooting at us. Sulik changing weapons - I have noticed that when Sulik changes from an SMG to a melee weapon he will not automatically switch back to his gun, I have to go to combat control and tell him to use best weapon. That's part of Sulik's/Fallout2 scripts, you can't set Sulik to "Ranged," its "Ranged then Melee" so he will naturally switch from SMG to melee as is his preference. To Fix: don't put melee weapons on him and the you'll be fine. General Unsearchable bodies - I had issues with Den church guard corpses being stuck in the wall after I killed them for Lara (especially if they got sprayed with lead by my SMG) - and thus impossible to search. This is something that has always been in the game. Bodies quite often get lost under carpets, etc. Unfortunately, this cannot be fixed. The problem is a result of the way the scenery objects are handled in the game. Walled geckos - There's bug with geckos being positioned in walls. This is an original bug in the game. Many encounters have this. Setting off trapped doors - There is an issue where the game will display two messages in the dialogue window regarding the player taking damage. The first message says "You get hit for xx damage" and then right after this it will also display " got hit for xx damage." It is possible to remove the second message but then it may be unclear why the player took damage. Removing the first message is not possible. F2RP Gameplay Below is a list of normal F2RP gameplay situations which were erroneously mistaken for bugs: Temple of Trials Early Solar Scorcher - Apparently equipping a solar scorcher at beginning of the game will cause a crash. Yeah, I cheated a little. The 'primitive male' model doesn't have pistol animations, which is why it crashes. It does have SMG animations, as Sulik demonstrates. Klamath Enclave keycard - Wasn't the dead enclave trooper in Klamath supposed to have a blue keycard on him in the RP? I think I remember getting this in 1.0, but in 1.1 and 1.2 he's got a yellow reactor keycard. No, he always had a yellow card in the RP. The color was different in the original game. The Den Residential parking - When I entered the Den Residential with my car, the car itself was parked in the West Side of the Den rather than in the Residential. There is no exit on the Den Residential map, thus the car appears on the first Den map. Nothing wrong here. EPA Entry point issue - So far I've only explored the main surface map, the utility level and Orange Sub-Level 1. I've exited the map with the car, returned to it, and choose "Level One" from the map (looks like an old building blueprint) - and I've ended in Red Sub-Level 1 (which I haven't entered yet) instead of Blue Sub-Level 1! This isn't a bug. Level 1 is the red level (or the orange level depending on which elevator you use in the utility level). The Blue level is level 3 and accessible by the elevator from the orange level. Useless air vent - The air vent near the elevator of the green level is usable, but does nothing (and couldn't be used with repair as well). Should it be usable at all? It seems the original devs made the vents usable. I am just using pre-made scenery objects here, so this isn't a bug. Cassidy backdrop - The (modded) Cassidy talking head uses a shed/shack/cabin/whatever background instead of the vault one when in the EPA. Not a bug per se. Cassidy's Talking Head background was programmed to always remain the same. Perhaps this will be changed at some point. Primitive Tribe Sulik staying with tribe - Is it normal that Sulik stays at the Primitive Tribe "saying good-bye" without rejoining your team even if you travel to another city? This is normal. He will do this but return to your party when he is ready. Give him a day or so. NPCs Silent Cassidy - Is Cassidy's new head supposed to have spoken dialog with it, if so he isn't talking for me. Cassidy has no voice files, so all you will see is a head. Better than nothing though, right? Current Bugs Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the current June 9, 2008 release of F2RP 1.2. If you are running F2RP 1.2.2 (only the rock outside Arroyo Temple will tell you this) then the bugs marked as fixed are no longer a problem. 1.2.2 was released on June 13th. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. Bugs reports compiled by NMA Forum members GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell, Slowhand and others. Arroyo CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: after leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. It appears to be random though, and you may not be affected at all. Klamath CONFIRMED: I checked the brahmin and then confronted the Duntons, and when I talked to what's-her-name about it, I told her about the bug parts. She said she would deal with those two right away, instead of asking for more proof as she did in 1.1, though I'm not sure if this actually ended the quest. My next option was "Actually, I checked the brands..." and she replied with a different line, but basically saying again that she'd take care of them. Line 420 from the msg file is not being displayed correctly. There are actually two line 420s, but one is commented out. For some reason, the game chose to use the commented out line. Fixed. The Den UNCONFIRMED: If you first meet Vic without a water flask in your inventory, you get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again?" and he answers "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours". If you do have the water flask when you talk to him, you still get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again.", and he answers "From my friend Ed in Vault City." If you then ask him about Ed after this, he says the line "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours." Gecko CONFIRMED: The vertibird assault team is broken, or at least delayed too much. I messed with them from the Gecko reactor computer and then went back and forth between Vault City and Gecko quite a few times trying to get the encounter and they never showed up. You told him you were at the desk across the way, right? The variable is only set when he specifically says "you are at plant number..." For some reason I decided to only set the variable here but the other dialgoue choice still has the Enclave trooper tell you he is dispatching a verti assault. I will change this. Vault City & Village UNCONFIRMED: Ann thanks the player for saving the village even if you speak to her right after telling Connar you'll try to find a peaceful solution. UNCONFIRMED: After you successfully complete the village quest (in my case, diplomatically preventing a Vault City attack), their leader still has the quest-completion conversation (that is, you telling him about managing to prevent the attack) - even after he's already heard this from you. Broken Hills UNCONFIRMED: There's still no way to tell Marcus about the missing villagers and also blow up the mine. The "blow up mine" quest still gets crossed out if you tell Marcus about the missing villagers in the tunnels. Despite that Marcus doesn't send the conspirators to jail, when I told him about the missing people the mine quest is crossed. When I talk to Jacob afterwards, he calls me an "Utter traitor" as if he were in jail. The dialog to tell Marcus about the plot to blow up the mines is still there too. EPA UNCONFIRMED: If you look (or use?) at the air-vent entry (or at the middle elevator doors on the Service Sub-Level) you see the message "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way in" which, If I understand this correctly, should appear only when you look/use the main elevator doors at the parking lot. In the service level it should also read "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way out". UNCONFIRMED: If you anger the doctor, he releases his warriors; however, if you try to talk with him before they initiate combat (but after they're released), his conversation would be about how "you've proven yourself" by killing them - before you've even fought with them. UNCONFIRMED: When moving from level to level of the EPA, I noticed text from other levels appear briefly - such as seeing the Doctor's subjects' speech on the level below him or the director holograms' speech on the Red or Utility levels. UNCONFIRMED: NPCs with talking heads (Sulik and Marcus) get a desert background rather the more appropriate vault background. CONFIRMED: Bad tiling on multiple walls in warehouse undeground area containing the cryogenic chambers. Only one part of the same wall tile is used. CONFIRMED: The middle suspension tank wall section is longer than the other two in the Blue Level. Fixed. CONFIRMED: The doctor uses the line about giving you the GGG when giving you the Scorcher. His lines should probably read: {400} {One moment. before you go, I have something I wish to give you.} / {401} {Hey, thanks. Um, what is it?} / {410} {It's a Solar Scorcher..., obviously.} Fixed. Primitive Tribe CONFIRMED: CTD when entering (loading) the Primitive Tribe map under Windows 95/98/ME. Slaver's Camp CONFIRMED: It's possible to shoot through the closed door in Slaver's Camp. The left part of the wall where the door is (doorway) still has the shoot through flag set to "yes". Fixed. CONFIRMED: When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Fixed. General CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Feedback There are currently three F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 (Unofficial FO2 Expansion) thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed F2RP version and install method (i.e. F2RP 1.2, windows installer), :* any other installed mods or patches. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for additional content or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help